


Blue Raspberry

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: Hamilton AUs [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander saves his life, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DMV AU??, Gen, It is now, M/M, is that a thing?, sick Aaron Burr, they meet in a dmv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: Alexander's blue raspberry slushee wasn't the only interesting thing that happened during his terribly long wait at the DMV.





	Blue Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the prompt - We're in line at the DMV and you won't stop coughing it's been ten minutes but dear god you look like you're going to throw up use my empty slushee cup

Alexander hated the DMV. He absolutely detested it wth every single fiber of his being. Every fucking one. The lines were so slow and the people were so annoying. So, so annoying. Bright-eyed, bushy-tailed teenagers getting their license for the first time, haggard-looking parents with too many children in that small of a space, government employees who clearly hated their jobs. And then, the dreadful lunch hour on March 18th, there was Alexander Hamilton, sipping at a blue raspberry slushee while he waited in line.

And waited.

And waited.

God, he hated waiting. He was so busy muttering under his breath about how much he hated lines that he didn't really absorb any of his surroundings for a solid 15 minutes. It was only when he'd sucked down all of his slushee that he really started to notice what was going on around him. The lady behind him had a toddler on her hip and a bored-looking 16 year old kid on his phone. The man at the window adjacent to Alexander's had a tattoo on his hand. And the man in front of him was coughing.

And coughing.

And coughing.

Alexander knew absolutely nothing about this man except what the back of his head looked like and the fact that he hadn't stopped for 10 minutes. It was starting to get on Alexander's nerves, especially since he was reminded that he was out of slushee every time he sucked on his straw. His heart was broken time and time again as his distracted brain forgot the cup was empty.

It was about 15 consecutive minutes of hacking and about 7 attempts to extract sugary, blue raspberry goodness from nothing that Alexander really started to get annoyed. The line had carried on but the guy in front of him hadn't move. "Hey, man," he said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Get a move on, I don't have all day."

The man moved slowly, lurching forward like a car that hadn't been started in a long time. "Sorry," he whispered between coughs, his voice hoarse and scratchy. He looked up at Alexander, his eyes asking for forgiveness while he tried to stifle the noise with his sleeve.

It was then that Alexander's irritation turned into concern. "Shit, man," he said. "Forget about that. You look like you're going to lose it. Do you need my cup?" Alexander reached out and took the man's shoulder because he looked like he'd topple over if Alexander let go. His dark skin had paled considerably more than Alexander got the impression it should. His eyes wererimmed in red and he was still hacking, nasty, wet-sounding coughs. He opened his mouth to speak again when his eyes suddenly rolled back and his body went limp.

Alexander's foam cup flattered to the ground as he lurched forward to keep the man from hitting the ground. He barely managed to cushion his head from smacking against the hard tiled floor. "Holy shit," he whispered. He'd stopped coughing, but he looked like he was unconscious, so it wasn't the better alternative. Alexander froze, but a few moments later, he thawed out. "Someone call a damn ambulance," he shouted. What should he do now? Should he do CPR? That sounded about right. He'd do that.

He placed his hands above the man's heart and started pumping hard and fast, counting in his head. He leaned over and pressed his lips to the stranger's, blowing air into his mouth. The stranger tasted weirdly like vanilla, but Alexander didn't really stop to think about that for long. He wasn't sure exactly how long he sat there, beating on this random stranger's chest in the DMV, but before long, his eyes fluttered open. He had pretty eyes, Alexander thought distantly as he sat back.

"You scared the shit outta me," he said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. The man tried to speak but Alexander hushed him. "Shut the fuck up," he said plaintively. He pointed st the ambulance outside the glass windows. "You're getting in that and you're going to the hospital." The man wisely chose not to answer as Alexander stepped back to make room for the paramedics. He watched as they hauled the man away before he picked up his foam cup and got back in line.

He didn't stop thinking about the sick man from the DMV all day. As soon as he left work, he was on the phone, asking after him. He discovered from the phone call that the man's name was Aaron Burr. He'd been admitted with a nasty case of pneumonia. Before he hung up, Alexander got the man's room number.

He spent a few days wondering if he would seem stalkerish if he showed up in the guy's hospital room. After all, he didn't know Alexander at all. But it was bugging Alexander terribly that he didn't know how the man was doing. So after 4 days, he finally mustered up the courage to go.

Of course he was greeted by an empty room. He sighed deeply and turned on his heel, preparing to leave, when he collided with someone just entering the room. That someone was the very man he'd been searching for, though he was on his feet and wearing a suit. "Shit, sorry," Alexander swore. The other man shrugged. "No problem," he said. "Watch where you're going next time..." He tapered off, squinting at Alexander. "Ah," he said. "You're the man from the DMV." Alexander hummed. "Yup, that's me," he said. "Alexander. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't died. I was concerned." Aaron chuckled softly. "Well, thank you," he said. "You'd be the first. I'm Aaron. Aaron Burr. If you have time, could I buy you a drink? To thank you for your attempt to save my life. Nothing strong, I'm still on the mend. Coffee, maybe? Or... No, I have a better idea."

Alexander arched an eyebrow. "And what exactly is that?" he asked. "What's better than coffee?" Aaron shrugged. "I was thinking a slushee," he asks. Alexander's eyes lit up and he laughed, actually laughed. "I think we're gonna be friends," he said, throwing an arm around Aaron Burr's shoulders.

He wasn't wrong.


End file.
